Harry Potter and the Ninja Village
by Animewar
Summary: what if Harry grows up in the Shinobi world with Naruto, and what will happen to Hogwarts when he gets their?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter but if i did that would be awesome

* * *

Chapter 1 the event

*11 years ago*

The Third Hokage was looking over a letter he'd gotten not long ago foe the second time…

_Dear Sarutobi-san_

_I'm writing to you because I wish to ask you a favor. You see Lord Voldemort has been defeated by a child. I wish for your village to protect him his name is Harry Potter. I fear that he would not be safe in the Muggle world, and if he was raised in the magical one he might grow a very large ego from being famous for something he doesn't remember._

_ I will wait for your response_

_ Sincerely,_

_Albus, Dumbledore_

He put it down on his desk and thought over the matter, on one hand the village is still getting over the Kyuubi attacking and death of Minato the fourth Hokage, but on the other hand Dumbledore seems to have a 'sixth sense' about things like this. And they usually turn out correct. _Well I do own him one_ he thought do he takes out a scroll, a brush and some ink and writes…

_Dear Albus_

_ I will gladly take Harry; I will be there in a week to pick him up._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sarutobi Hiruzen_

He then summoned a small monkey and told him to give the scroll to Dumbledore the monkey made a mock salute and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

*One week later*

Dumbledore is sitting at his desk waiting for Sarutobi to enter but before he does a man with an almost hooked nose greasy black hair and a plain black robes on came into the room with a baby being dragged along by a rope behind him.

"Please tell me that this little monstrosity is leaving soon?" Asked the man tired from chasing the kid down

"Don't worry Severus, Sarutobi will be here today to pick him up." Dumbledore replied

"Good reddens...but in all seriousness sir do you really think it's a good idea to send the Potter brat into such a savage area?" Snape asked

"While I may agree about it being more 'savage' than most I believe that it will at least be a very good learning experience for him." Said Dumbledore and just then a puff of white smoke appeared and standing there was the Hokage hat and all.

"Hello my good friend how have you been?" Asked Dumbledore with a slight smile

"Well the village is still in shock that Minato died in the Kyuubi attack and I'm afraid that everybody hates Naruto still for being its 'cage' so to speak, but all around I'm doing fine and you." Replied the third Hokage

"Good but I believe we should get down to business Severus if you would" said Dumbledore. So Severus hands the Hokage Harry who stares at him with interest mostly in wearing the hat as he tries to reach up for it. So Sarutobi then leave to back to the leaf village.

* * *

Hello for those that know me this story will have shorter chapters

but please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people I am not dead.

Now to start thing off I need to explain something, I have had this chapter done for about three months or so but kept forgetting to put it up. Another thing is that my HP/FMA fic will take some more time to complete, I have the story 80% thought out, but I'm having some trouble with getting a conversation down but it should be up sometime early next year.

The others are about 20-50% (depending on the fic) complete and will also be up Early next year.

(Generic disclaimer here)

* * *

Chapter 2

* 5 years later *

Two children one with blonde spiky hair and bright cerulean eyes who looked about a six, and the other with messy black hair and green eyes who looked about age five ran through the streets of Konoha. Not like most children who are playing around no these two are being chased by three Chunins and are some how out running them. The Hokage looks out his office window looking onto them. '_What did they do this time_' he thought shaking his head slightly. Over the years after Harry was brought to Konoha he and Naruto Uzumaki had become as close as brothers giving them their nickname 'The Trouble Brothers'.

Still running the two boys laugh at what is known as their greatest accomplishment. They had turned all the torture equipment of the T and I department a combination of bright orange, and pink. And the look on Ibiki's face when he walked in was priceless. In the Hokages office a member of the T and I walked in. This T and I member was a woman wearing a chain-mail mesh, and over coat, and a dull orange skirt and dark blue belt. "Hokage-sama can you please explain to me why all of our torture equipment is either bright orange, pink or a combination of the two." She said with an expression that said she wanted to both kill, and shake hands with the person who did that. The Hokage sighed,

"I think you should know the answer to that one my dear Anko."

"Wait 'they' did this?'' Anko asked disbelievingly

"Yes they have quite outdone themselves this time." Just as he finished his statement Iruka comes in carrying Naruto, and Harry by the scruffs of their shirts.

"Hello Hokage-sama" said Iruka bowing to Sarutobi after dropping the two kids on their butts. "Now you two what have to say for your selves?" Iruka asked to the two still on the floor. They looked at each other for a bit before answering.

"N~othing" they say in a very innocent voice, this got three different reactions, an angry look from Iruka, The Hokage sighed with a chuckle, but Anko's was possibly the best reaction as she fell on the floor rolling around laughing her ass off. They had to wait a full five minutes before Anko was calm enough that they could continue.

"So what do you think their punishment should be?" Asked Iruka

"Oh I think you can find one suitable enough Iruka," said The Hokage

"If so I will leave with these two then" Iruka said bowing once again dragging the two away from the office.

"Well if that's all I'll take my leave then" said Anko jumping out the window the Hokage sighed, as he was about to face his most powerful enemy Paperwork.

* With Iruka and the two boys *

Iruka decided to that their punishment would be to clean all the classrooms at the Academy including getting the chalk dust out of the erasers. So we now see Iruka looking over the two boys as they start on their second classroom. Naruto starts by wiping the floors as Harry starts to get to work on the erasers, its about three hours later when the two of them are finished both panting and sweating profusely, before being sent home. Now unlike most children their age they live together in a small apartment mostly due to the orphanage kicking Naruto out the year before. Now Naruto, and Harry were the only friend each other had so when Naruto left so did he. After a few weeks living on the streets stealing food, and clothes they were found by Sarutobi who then gave them both a key to their new apartment, he unfortunately had to get Naruto more after he keeps losing them.

It's two weeks later and Naruto and Harry are sitting in one of the training field around noon, planning another prank, and coming up with different ideas that were both good and bad. It was then a Kunai came flying towards them unnoticed to them both and landed between the two. They jumped a good few feet away from the knife only to hear a familiar laughter. Anko them came walking out of the tree line laughing and holding her sides in pain. "What do you want?" Asked Harry standing up and getting into a defensive stance, knowing that most of the adults hate Naruto, and by extension him.

"Oh calm down I'm not doing to hurt you." She said in between breaths as she was still laughing.

"Bullshit you just through a knife at us!" Yelled Naruto standing up he noticed that Anko was not their any more and another Kunai was held up to his face.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now." She said in a sickly sweet voice, sending chills down their backs.

"Then why are you here?"' Asked Harry she then puts the Kunai away saying

"I'm here to say that I was impressed on your prank two weeks ago," she then continued to say, "Plus I spoke to the Hokage about something concerning the two of you last week." She then starts to think back to her conversation.

* Flashback *

"_You want to what?" Asked the Hokage in disbelief looking at Anko who once again came through his window._

"_You heard me I want to adopt both Harry and Naruto," said Anko for the second time that day._

"_Any particular reason why?" He asked _

"_I think that need some one to watch over them and besides they interest me." She said sitting on the windowsill._

"_Well just so you know it wont be very simple your talking about two children, one not even being born in this century or even realm, but also the jailer to the Kyuubi no Kitune." Started Sarutobi "I would be glad to give them to you right now, but the problem is that the adoption papers have to go through the civilian council, sense they are not Shinobi of the village."_

"_So what are my chances of getting them both?" Anko asked with worry in her voice_

"_At best not likely, chances are that you'll get only Harry." Said Sarutobi_

"_Well can you at least try?" She asked_

"_Yes I can try but it wont be easy." Said the Hokage as he got to work on the adoption forms._

* Flashback end *

"So I have good new and bad news." Said Anko

"So what's the good news?" Asked Harry

"The good news is that I signed the papers to let me adopt you both." She said with a big smile, both of their eyes went wide with happiness. "Now, now calm down I did say there was some bad news." "The bad news is that the council has decided that I can only adopt Harry, and they wont allow me to do the same to Naruto." She said starting to tear up a bit, along with both Harry and Naruto "I'm sorry Naruto but the Civilian Council just has misguided hate against you."

"Do you know why they all hate me?" Naruto said trying his best not to cry

"Yes I do" said Anko "And I can't tell you either, as it's a law to protect you, unfortunately it hasn't worked yet." "But I can tell you that why they hate is for a stupid reason, and that the only way you'll find out is either when you're old enough or if the Hokage tells you." She finished.


End file.
